


The Flower

by Teawithmagician



Series: Billy & Goody [1]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Het, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teawithmagician/pseuds/Teawithmagician
Summary: Chinese rose blossoms in prairie and in Goodnight Robicheaux's heart, who's said to Sam he's weak and proved it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: fem!Billy, gender bender, sex ends not in a way the partners previously decided, traumatic past.

Billy incurves under Sharpshooter Robicheaux, her mouth warped and eyes wide closed. She rushes out and up abutting her heels into the mattress, but Robicheaux covers her from atop. He moans first, then he breathes out loudly and thickly, sticking to her. Billy can't even moan. It darkens before her eyes, she is no more, she is the rhythm of the blood between her legs.

Having pulled her arms on the sides, Billy twists the sheet on both. When she worked at the railroad, she told she was a boy. She dragged wicker basket with stones and fought other boys for food. She had strong arms and iron fists, but the dust crawled into her throat and she coughed.

Billy killed because she defended herself. Foreman saw bloody spots on her pants and understood. She took her to the mine, holding her collar with one hand and unbuttoning his pants with the other. Billy killed him with a stone. Her father wanted a son and a new life he had never seen. Nobody survived camp fever. Billy was a child, she shouldn't have survived it but she did.

“Ah, ah,” Billy meows. It twists her so much she starts to shiver. Robicheaux mutters something under his breath, Billy nodds – yes, yes, I love it too, - but the feeling is no sharp knife anymore. The shiver leaves and the satiety comes.

Thoughts flow like clouds. Bai Ling. Bai Ling? Billy. Too young for a mustache. We don't serve narrow-eyed. Man in gray who drinks and smokes too much. Ill eyes, talks a lot and unclear like a seller of fever and longevity mixtures. He is the last man standing because he doesn't attack. Billy holds a knife. I have an offer, son. 

Robicheaux breathes into her neck, his breath is warm and dry. He wants to take off, but Billy puts her arm on his back. There are two birthmarks on his back, one under the shoulder blade and one on it. He believes birthmarks bring luck, and owls bring death, and there's no bourbon like home. He can get money out of nowhere, and Billy knows how to keep it.

He taught her English and French. Billy took away his flask to cease the drinking, and cigarettes to cease the smoking. Robicheaux was furious. He demanded to give them back, and Billy told she would. When he needed them, she would do it. Mon cheri, I am your entrepreneur, Robicheaux told irritatedly.

So what, Billy answered imperturbably. I see you sober only when we run out of money, and you think where to get it, and the cigarettes – you just lose them. You've been a legend, but you are a legend no more. I can hear you screaming in the night and see you drinking in the morning. The dead men are following you. They have followed me too, but you saved me. That's why I will save you.

Robicheaux kisses Billy on the cheek, then on the lips. She doesn't kiss him back, only lets him kiss her. When has he started to look at her in another way, talk to her in another way, behave in another way – calmer and more tender? She can't remember.

Billy remembers she has started to blush. One hasn't been able to see the blush on the tanned skin but Billy blushed because Robicheaux has started to look at her like men have looked at women under the silk umbrellas. Billy has blushed because she wanted to be a woman under the silk umbrella for him.

It pulls and slurps between her legs. Billy feels Robicheaux inside, but not so much. It seems to Billy there is no her inside of her, only Robicheaux, and now he's become soft and slack, and she feels that slacker and softness inside. Billy becomes bitter at the moment. She doesn't feel so much every day, and they are not used to seeing stars together.

Billy is wet, she feels how wet her lips are. Billy closes her eyes, rubbing her cheek on his thankfully. She is not even wet, it's pouring outside of her. Billy fees bitter, spicy smell which comes when everything is over. She feels it next day, too. Her fingers will smell with Robicheaux tobacco and his Cologne water.

From where does it pour so much, Billy thinks sleepily. The sheet sticks to her buttocks just like always, and Billy can't understand what has changed. Robicheaux is on her and inside of her, and everything comes when it comes to an end is inside of her, too. His seed is inside her, ready to take the roots. The thought is sluggish and distant, but it approaches quickly, flushing like a firework. 

“Sharpshooter Robicheaux,” Billy spits out, opening her eyes. 

“Forgive me, ma petite fleur,” Robicheaux says, breathing heavily, “I'm afraid I've overdone this time.”


End file.
